New Missions and New Love
by AirotcivRia
Summary: When Kuwabara and his friends are sent on a mission after hearing of a demon who has broke the law of killing humans it is up to the gang to stop this demon. Until they meet another mystery demon of swords. What is her passed and why does Hiei feel his heart speed up around her? Find out now on Yu Yu Hakusho!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mission

Botan flew quickly on her oar to Kuwabara's house as fast as she could. Koenma wanted to see him quickly and sent her out to get him. It was lucky that it was summer vacation. She had no idea what he wanted to see him for. But she was told just meet at Genki's house. That was where everyone meets and everyone was gonna meet there it was important.

In the meanwhile Kuwabara lays in his bed bored out his mind. He missed all the missions Yusuke and they went on. He got hurt sure but they where fun and full of action. Now that it's over there is nothing to do now. Only school but that's over to for the summer at least. He didn't know what to do now. _Maybe I will visit Yukiana_. Just the thought put a smile on his face. Just as he was about to leave he heard his name being called from outside. So he walked to the window. When Botan almost crashed into him.

"AHHHH! What the hell Botan! Are you trying to kill me!" he said jumping back

"Ha-ha! Sorry about that Kuwabara but I came here because Koenma told me to take you to Genki's house there is a meeting going on there. Even Hiei is gonna be there." She explained

"Wow Hiei to? This must be important. Well let's go." He said hopping on the oar

"Right!"Botan nodded then they flew.

Botan made it faster then she thought and almost everyone was there. Yusuke sat Indian style on the floor talking to Kurama. Yukiana laughed along with them and Hiei stood off to the side. Everyone looked over when Botan walked in with Kuwabara.

"Hey well if it isn't the man of the hour. We been waiting for you" Yusuke said as he stood up and slapped Kuwabara on the back.

"Hey guys…hello my sweet. "He says with a big smile on his face. Yukiana smiles at him also. Then he turned his attention to Hiei. "Hiei I haven't seen you in a while. I think you gotten taller" he laughs

"Humph! And I see you gotten stupider" he says opening one of his red eyes.

"Should we not get this started" Kurama cuts in.

"You can't be more right Kurama." Koenma enters in his teenage form.

"Why'd you call us here pacifier breathe" Yusuke said

"Well there is a small problem going on here in human world…" he began

"What?!" Kuwabara says shocked "I knew this wouldn't work out some demons can't just leave humans alone"

Koenma continues "yes well you see this demon we haven't identified all we know is that it has a sword and it has been killing humans for fun"

"Not even to eat? Wow this demon must love blood" Yusuke said in deep thought "…anything else?"

"Well this demon must be stopped so I am hiring Kuwabara as a temporary Sprit Detective. Just until this mission is closed. Once this is done you can do as you want." Koenma says simply

"And I'm guessing you called us so we can help?" Hiei says

"Yes. I mean I don't have anything on you Hiei so you are free to choose whether you want to help or not." Koenma says to him

Hiei looked around and thought. _Why the hell am I here? I should be back in demon world…_

"Come on Hiei it will be fun like old times" Yusuke laughed

Hiei looked around but found no way of escaping this. Even Yukiana looked at him with approval. So the only answer was the one he didn't want.

"…fine…I'll go on this stupid mission" Hiei said and turned away.

"How about the rest of you?" Koenma looked at the group

"You know the answer to that" Yusuke said

"Yes I will be happy to help." Kurama said

"I haven't had any action in so long. And getting the group back is just like old times. Of course I will do this!" Kuwabara said with a thumps up and a laugh

"I will be there also" Botan said with a smile

"Alright then will I believe you guys should start in the edge of the city. There is where the demon is doing most of the killing"

"Right well…I guess we have to take the train then so we better leave now." Yusuke said getting up. "Tell grandma we said bye...well come on guys"

Everyone started to leave. Kuwabara said his long goodbye to Yukiana and Yusuke and Kurama did a quick one. Hiei began to walk passed her went she turned to him and spoke.

"Ummm…Mr. Hiei. Have you found any information…you know about my brother…?" she said

Hiei was about to tell her he was dead and give her back her necklace until he look at her. She looks sad but yet there was a bit of hope in her eyes. He stared at her. He couldn't tell her…not yet…not now.

"No not yet but I won't keep my hopes up. As I said he might be dead" he said and with that he walked away to catch up with the group.

"Ahhh…the those kids are the same as always" said Genki as she stepped out from the other room

"Yes nothing has change at all" Koenma said watching them as they joked and laughed


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone forgive me I am new to Fan fiction. This is my next chapter on my HieixOC please enjoy and don't forget to comment on it and follow if you like it thank you. And with that I say read on!**

Chapter 2: The Demon Under the Cloak

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama lead the way for Hiei as they traveled to the edge of the city. Hiei don't mind though even if he knew where to go. He didn't really want to take part in their conversation they were just talking about their plans for summer and what they been up to. He had nothing planned only doing his job and staying with his favorite demon Mukuro. He felt like he could tell her anything. It almost feels like he found a mother someone to asked him how his day was like he seen mother's do in the human world. He stood there to feel that feeling he never was given. A feeling of motherly love.

"Hey Hiei how is the patrol thing going?" ask Yusuke

"Those damn humans never learn to stay out of demon world lately I been seeing many of the same one's coming back I believe it is to try to remember what happened to them…those fools." Hiei explained

"Wow. That must suck but at least you get some time off right?" Kuwabara said with a smile

Hiei didn't respond. Instead he looked off to the side where he saw people staring at him but looked back to show he wasn't afraid. That's when they heard this loud scream. It sounded like a women.

"Quickly over there." Kurama pointed and everyone ran with him

In the middle of the street laid a woman. She looked middle aged. With brown hair up to her shoulders and a pink long sleeved V-neck shirt and blue jeans. Her pink shirt was quickly turning red as it soon surrounded her body that looked lifeless.

"Oh my god…" Botan said and covered her hands over her mouth.

"Whoever this demon is…he's ruthless" Kuwabara stated

"I need to take this women's soul to Spirit World so I will catch up with you boys" she backed away from the crowd and held out her hand and out of thin air her oar was in her hand she got on it and flew up where you can see a soul floating to the sky.

Hiei felt someone watching them he turned to see a cloaked figure standing on the roof of a building watching them. Hiei stared at the figure then nudged Kuwabara with his elbow.

"Don't looked now but we have company" Hiei said with a smirk

Kuwabara look over. The others did the same. The figure turned and began to run across the building.

"Hiei, Kurama. Get to the roof and chase after him. Me and Kuwabara will meet you on the other side where the buildings end" Yusuke said

"Hey I'm in charge around here Urameshi!" Kuwabara argued

"Ugh! Well do you have any ideas?" Yusuke asked

"Well I… you know what we will just go with your plan" Kuwabara said putting the finger he had up to protest down.

"Right let's go Hiei!" Kurama said and Hiei nodded

Hiei and Kurama made their way up to the roof with ease with the help of Kurama's rose whip. They didn't care who saw at this point they knew they just needed to catch this blood hungry beast. So they ran after the figure. But it was fast. When it saw there was no more building to run across it stopped the wind picked up to show the holster of what was definitely a sword.

"This is definitely our guy. He has a sword to prove it I bet he even has the blood on it still." Hiei said and looked at the demon.

"Right I will handle this-"Kurama starts to say and step forward

"No! I got this" Hiei said as his step forward

The demon stepped back and held the hilt of sword. Hiei charged fast his sword out it took its own sword out and was able to meet Hiei's with every move their swords meet it was amazing Hiei didn't expect to meet such a match. But he refused to use anything but his sword. He felt he could bet it with just his sword and he didn't feel any of its demon energy. It felt like a lower class. It didn't deserve to see his full power. He smirked at this pathetic demon. But then he saw it lung at him and it put a hand on his forehead where his jegan eye was and felt a huge wave of energy. _What? AN A class demon?_ He thought. Then he felt a fist connect with his jegan. He cried out and staggered back. Yusuke and Kuwabara came up the fire escape and saw Hiei on the floor.

"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled

Kurama whipped his rose whipped missing its head but not without taking anything with it. The thorns caught on the hood of the cloak and ripped it off. It fell back and Kuwabara pointed his spirit sword at it.

"Alright punk who the hell are you and why are you killing all us humans?!" Kuwabara yelled at it

It lifted its head and looked up at them, with a death glare.

Everyone gasped as they saw its face. Expect Hiei who was moaning because of his jegan eye.

"Whhhhaaaattttt?! You're a girl?!" Yusuke said with surprise


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello hello everyone. Sorry to keep you waiting. Been sick :( and my Wi-Fi has sucked and now that it is finally ok i could upload this story. Please also note: don't be shy to review and message me if you feel the need or are just bored. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 3: Yuko the Sword's Master

"Yes I'm a girl! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick any of your asses!" she said

She took out her second sword that she had in another holster. It looked just like the one she held in her other hand. She lifted her head to look Kuwabara in the eyes. Her eyes had shown a bright yellow in them and where and bright big. Her bangs blew in the wind. Her hair white like the first snow of winter. When she stood up she was Hiei's height which they didn't notice until now.

"Well we never said you can't." Kurama said in his calm manner and a chuckle.

Hiei lifted his head taking in a breathe. Whatever this demon did it hurt like hell! He didn't care about what everyone else was going on about. He was too engulfed in what will happen to his jegan. Nobody ever hit him in it! He might have gotten blood in it but other than that it was never hit. A thin piece of fabric couldn't protect him from someone punching it. He started at the white haired demon. He took in a breathe when he saw her face._ A girl?! That girl?! She looked worthless. _He knew never to underestimate demons or humans. But she didn't look like a fighter when you looked at her. She looked like Yukiana. In an innocent way. Now he knew never to judge anyone again. Mukuro always said that was his weakness. Hiei was so caught up in staring at her and his thoughts he didn't see note that she was staring at him.

"Hey 3 eyes next time don't get so cocky 'cause next time I'll make sure to punch you way harder" she said with a laugh

Hiei started for a moment longer in awe. _How did she know?_ Then he turned way putting his sword back in the holster. Then getting to his feet. Just then Botan came down on the roof as her oar disappeared under her.

"Hello everyone…the deed is done…Oh my who's that?"Botan asked confused

"I should ask all of you the same question." The demon girl said in defense

"Why did you kill that woman and all those other humans" Kuwabara said in an angry tone to the girl demon

"I don't know what you're talkin' about I honor the law of demon world. But other demons do not" she spoke and looked at him with a mocking face but yet there was a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Well we got information that the demon was carrying a sword and clearly you are caring one" said Yusuke

"…well I am carrying 2 swords…so I think you have the wrong demon." She said and grinned even bigger

"Ugh! Urameshi she is clearly lying!" Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke

"I am not lying I was hunting down the demon that killed all those humans. He stole something important…" she said looking down

"How do we know you're not lying?" Kurama said crossing his arms

"I can't force you to believe me. But me and master haven't eaten a human in years we live on low class demons and the stuff from the forest close to where we live…so tell me this…why would I kill a human when I would not eat it and I hate the taste." She said "The demon you are after is named Akio."

"Akio?" Kurama said

"Yes. He is a ruthless demon now consumed with darkness. I am hunting him down to take back what's my master's" she clenched her fist.

"Do you know where he is?" Hiei asked

"You can't be serious?!" Kuwabara yelled "Hiei she almost took out your good eye."

"Yes but she didn't." said Hiei

She smiles at Hiei "He went into the forest back to demon world I am guess to take out master…I need to help him. If we work together you guys can help me stop him-"she stops and walks up to Hiei

He steps back so she will not get to close. She stared at him in wonder and then shock. He stared back trying to show not emotion but wondered why she was staring at him.

"That Aura…that sent…that hair…your masters Yuko's son…" she said in awe

"…I have no father" Hiei said he was angry

"I know what you're thinking but…he is I know he is…if you come with me I can bring you to him. He will be happy to see you. He looked for you for a long time. He thought you were dead" The demon girl looked at him with an excited and determined look.

"Hey Hiei not only do we get to stop the bad guy we get to meet your father" Yusuke said

"Who said we were going?" Hiei said even more pissed

"Well you have no choice you guys wanna stop Akio…you have to go to Demon World to get him." She said getting up in Hiei's face

"Well looks like where going." Kurama said with sarcasm in his voice as he walked to the fire escape.

"Wow I can't wait to meet Hiei's father. I bet he is short like him to!" Kuwabara said following Kurama.

Yusuke walked to the fire escape as well with a grin and Botan followed him. Hiei gave the girl a death glare. She just smiled at him as he walked away and she was the last off the fire escape.


End file.
